


My life is a lie.

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Abstergo Industries, Haytham doubts, Other, Resurrection, Templars, abstergo's top secret, no real life people that were templars in the assassin's creed will be in this one., possible defection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Haytham along with his partner shay cormac are brought back from death to serve as the templar's assassins.Haytham thinks about what he has done and thinks this war with the assassin's will never end.abstergo's plan backfire as two people from both men's pasts come back.one is looking for blood on a traitor and another heart broken at the sight of his son.





	1. I've been cheated and lied to.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yo7yH8yScvw
> 
> Haytham thinks about his life.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omw8-4X6eCc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I went envole real life figures that were templars because they are remembered in history by the people around the world except shay and haytham and maybe lucy Thorne and Crawford.,abstergo may involve Maria who was altiar's wife and haytham's ancestor.

"My life has been a lie,Im Haytham E Kenway,Templar Grandmaster of the colonial........ of the American Rite, Now abstergo,a front for are brothers and sisters who follow the father of understanding,Or from what i heard was Ceaser of rome, from my studies it was Cain, one m=of my ancestors others are atiar and ezio,both were assassins,so was my father and son,Edward and connor."

 

Haytham Stands on top of the abstergo building in canada at a winter night,wondering where his life went wrong,"

"Thats what i thought before i refused to belive we,the templars,a force to be reckon with evne too this day,is nothing but a glorified hoax,turning our life into what today's kids call......Video games, and fellow templars who died and not sit on their bloody asses while are enemies, may have found more peices of eden and my defeat us."

 

"But truth be told I told shay and Master Berg that i lost faith of the templars ever since bruich lied to me,he killed my father and left my mother to died,almost made my sister to a sexy slave.But......Im no better then him,or Bradock..That day at fort gorge, i washed my face in a bucket of water,every time i look in it, i see what i became,I became them.the deeds they did, is what i have done.and quite freankly......im Glad that cornor killed me. i nevered regretted killing the assassins but i regretted staying with the templars.

 

"Weeks ago is when i was brought back from death. they used a peice of eden called the shroud of eden its was found years ago, but been in England in the 18th cenbtry and founed by Fellow grandmaster Crawford starrick of the british rite.it heals critical wounds and injuries.its like one of shrouds i once saw a preist wore when i was a child,i was made by are Makers what We found out is the Isu.

"On that day founding out about what and where we came from, is when the templars began to change. We became less religous,some members of the Templar knights crusaders lost moral since then,fearing death as.I didnt care tough,i didnt care if i was going to heaven or hell or nowhere or becoming a new being. i lived my life as it is.

 

"They brought Shay Patrick cormac back to life as well,He and i went seperte ways after the old american brotherhood was destroyed, i knew he could not trust me after what i done, but he shown great loyalty to the american rite even to his death.but i should not had broung him on this path,the path of lies and hypocrisy that we hold in our code."

"I let my father down,my sister down,ziio that women i could have love more,even my son connor,i didnt even know why i stayed, know i had been lied to,maybe i was to prideful to tell my son that i was wrong.i always out on a mask to hide My doubts abut the templars,but i cant do it anymore."

"This is haytham kenway,Former grandmaster of the old templar order of the amercian rite.first journal entry of the modern day,closing."


	2. Haytham and Shay:A team again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berg sends shay and haytham on a mission in rome,it was to bring haytam's faith in the templar order back,But Haytham opens up to shay on what was going trough his mind.

Haytham and shay walk to the barracks of the templar weaponry with Berg ,haytham put on their hidden blades and get ready their first mission together since the first purge of the american brotherhood.

"I Giving permission by the templar council to give you clearance to the barracks and weapons and armor,"Berg said as he showed them the weapons,at shay side are pistols and a sniper rifle,due to shay's history with long range weapons like his air gun that he has on his back which changed into a rifle and had a new design,He wore an Brownish outfit he wore when he was a france,he carried a dagger and a sword

 

"Haytham carried only two pistols,knives and CQC saber,he wanted to feel comfortable with what melee skills he knows with a sword."This will do nicely,."Haytham said as she carried his sword and put his pistols in his hosteler. haytham wore his dark blue coat and his cape and a modern version of his pants. And even his hat.

 

"Is it the assassin's we are to eliminate in this mission,Black cross?"Haytham Asked his new leader.

"No,Reports i gather told me of renments of the instrment of first will have a base In Rome."The Black Cross Told him as he suited himself up with armor,a coat and a helmet.

"Who The Hell are they?"Shay asked asked the team walked haytham and Berg. They wen into a elevator as it takes them to the rooftop.

"They consist of traitors of the the templar order and the Assassins brotherhood,they worship Juno,a Isu who was released but haytham's decendent,they used both side's resorces for they're own use to bring Juno back even Desmond's son who's a Sage, so they are a common enemy to both of us."Berg said as the got out the elevator and sees a helicopter.

 

"Wait,Did you say a Sage?"Haytham asked as he stoped.

 

Haytham remember in his father's journal about his life as a pirate, metioning a man with a orange eye and a green eye."My father Once confronted one when he was a pirate, a friend of his by the name of Mary reed helped take him away from templar hands." Haytham said with a look of disbelief on his face.

 

"Maybe we can look up some history about these sages After this little Skirmish Master Haytham."Shay Said. as both men cot into the chopper read to go to a Jet to go to rome. 

 

*Haytham,Shay and berg are half a mile going into the airport.*

 

"So why didntyou tell me Haytham?"SHay asked.

"Tell you what?"Haytham asked.

"Your ancestors were well knowed by all the assassins,hope and Achilles told me about altair and ezio,Ezio help strengthen the Brotherhood of Italian and Ottoman assassins. Altiar helped invented the hidden gun in the hidden blades and other technology with the use of the the apple of Eden.and the youngest mentor within the assassins.."

 

"I did not want to think about it,because i know even as a Templar i could not escape my bloodline, it predated back to Adam himself,altair and ezio are no saints if you check your history,neither are me,my father and son."

"I heared about Edward from adewale but connor i heared bits about,He is your son from what i heard."

"Yes,You see,Altair in his used botch a mission for the assassin by letting his arrogance get the better of him,that he broke the rules of the assassins,he killed an old man,Decide to try and kill The Templar grandmaster of the crusaders,Robert de sable, and got his friend's brother kill,Malik came back with one arm.

 

Ezio while i respect him as a skilled fighter and a charismatic leader, his past had flaws, knowing to be a womanizer of italy and rome. he was also blinded by vengeance.

My father edward long before i was born was desperate to make a living for my sister's mom, Caroline scott,her parents did not like him, At some point during the marriage by Grandfather disowned him after a problem with a farm he gave him,He was friends with many of the worlds most deadly pirates, he had a ship which was the jackdaw and adewale before he became an assassin was his first mate."

 

"I heared about when two was trading rounds with each other."SHay said smiling.

"I have to admit if he had not save my father's ass many times, i would not be born."Haytham said with a chuckle.

 

"So How your dad become an assassin?"SHay asked.

"He became an assassin with the help of his friend Mary reed, she found out he had The Gift like you and i and the assassins that he met were not fond him, at first, because of his arrogance and the fact he did not know at first he helped the Templar under governor Torres and the fact he killed a former assassin who was planning to defect from the templars." Haytham said

 

"He,like altiar took the phrase 'nothing is true,Everything is permitted and use it to his own ends,it almost cause him his own life but some of his friends betrayed him for our cause and lend them to kill some of his friends. only through the words of adewale that my father finally saw his mistakes and his greed is when he opened his eyes and became a true assassin." Haytham added

 

Shay looked at haytham ."Did you love your dad?" He asked

"I forgive him for the past mistakes at his youth and i still love him,but like me and connor,He made his bed and like us, we lie in it with the choices we made, as either assassin or a Templar Knight,We are the same,We want peace but we seek it in our own way, we are know better then the Politics of today, republicans and democrats have the same arguements like we all do, that if this country is either a democracy or a republic, is still debated to this day."Haytham replied

"When i mat him in the afterlife, i truly forgave my father."Haytham said.

"We reached airport."The pilot said.

Haytham and shay looked amazed at the modern day tech ,so much has changed since the 1700s.

"We need to get used to this age."Haytham said as he and shay walked to the Jet.

"I was gonna say the same thing."SHay said.


End file.
